A Day At The Library
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: Daryl is at the library and he's bored out of his mind. So he tries to get Rick's attention. Rick/Daryl, slash, high school AU. Oneshot.


**A Day At The Library**

**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead belongs to AMC, not me, otherwise we wouldn't be waiting for new episodes like we are right now

**Pairings:** Rick/Daryl

**Warnings:** AU, a little bit of slash..

**~OoO~**

The library was quiet. Very, very quiet. The people that were inside of it were browsing through bookshelves, checking out books, on the computers, or were sitting at the tables were quiet, too. A couple of people could be heard whispering a few words to their words occasionally and if they were too loud, they were immediately shushed by the old librarian, Mr. H. Greene. He was telling them to keep their voices down.

And Daryl hated it. Hated every last bit of it.

He hated being in a place where everything's too quiet (made him feel antsy), where people have to force you do something you didn't want to do (in this case, it's keeping your mouth shut)...and just having nothing to do.

Wait...why was he even here again...?

With a soft, exasperated sigh, the young brown haired boy eyed at the other teenager sitting next to him, who had his attention fixated on a large textbook before him, and a pencil gripped in his fingers. Every once in awhile, Rick Grimes would stop his reading, scribble something on a sheet a paper before he looked back at the book again.

Daryl rolled his eyes and buried his head in his arms, growling in frustration.

Oh right, _now_ he remembered. They had homework to do and they needed to use a couple of the books they needed to use. Because Daryl usually gets bored easily, he stopped caring about his homework long ago and had spend the next 20 minutes doodling on his barely-finished homework sheet. (*)

He soon stopped his doodling session, too, which was a bit of a surprise because drawing was normally something Daryl liked to do, something that calmed him down and it was something the 15 year old wanted to do for a living. But it was only because he couldn't think of anything else to draw and plus he was running out of space on his paper. It was times like this he wished he had brought his sketchbook with him...

An idea formed into his head and Daryl smirked, lifting his head up to look at his friend next to him. He picked his pencil, turning it over so that the eraser was facing up and started to poke Rick's shoulder with it.

The other boy paused his writing and was looking at his friend with an annoyed expression.

"What, Daryl? Can't you see I'm trying to do my homework?" Rick hissed and that caused Daryl to stop his poking. He looked down his friend's homework and nearly sighed when he noticed the doodles of zombies, motorcycles and guns all over the paper. "I see you didn't even bother to do yours...again."

"I did a couple of questions on it. But not a lot cause I got bored. Then I went to draw for a while but then I got couldn't think of anything else to draw and so I stopped. Now I'm bored again."

Rick shrugged half-heartedly, moving his attention back to his textbook. "So go read a book or something."

Daryl pouted and poked him again.

"Don't wanna do that." He said, childishly.

"Stop poking me." Rick warned him. "Go and take a nap, then. I'll wake you when we lea-"

"Don't wanna do that, either. Ain't tired. Entertain me, please?"

_"No!_" Rick raised his voice a little higher and that earned some shushes from the people that were around them. He quickly whispered an apology before he glared at his redneck friend. "Look, Daryl, I don't know what to tell you and I'm trying to finish my work here! If you're bored then just leave!"

The darker haired boy scowled at Rick before he stood up, picking up his backpack and stuffing his binder and homework inside. He roughly pushed his chair, the wooden seat hitting the table with a_ THUNK!_ before Daryl moved his backpack around his shoulders.

"Fine, maybe I will, then. See ya." Daryl muttered before he proceeded to the exit. But then he paused, just a couple of steps away from the library's exit door. Daryl then smirked and he walked back to Rick again. He reached over and poked Rick's shoulder again.

A huff emitted from the other boy and he moved around in his seat so that he was looking at Daryl again. An irritated expression marred Rick's face as he said, with gritted teeth, "What do you want now?"

But what Rick didn't expect was a pair of soft lips pressed against his. Rick's eyes widen, his entire body froze and he could hear the others around him gasp quietly. Rick was still frozen as the slightly shorter boy moved away.

Daryl smirked smugly, patting Rick's cheek. "See ya tomorrow, then, _Ricky_?"

It took Rick a few moments to come back to his senses before he smiled faintly, nodding slowly as his cheeks were slowly turning red.

"Y-yeah...definitely."

Daryl chuckled before he turned and walked out of the library. Looks he found another way to get his friend's attention now...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: (*)-__ I read on Wikipedia that Norman Reedus is an artist, too so I decided to use that for little Daryl here, ehehe_

_Yeeaaaaaah, I just wanted to write some cute Rick/Daryl, since I am just loving them a lot. There was this prompt I found on Tumblr and I just kinda...went with it and...yeah. I couldn't help but stop and giggle a few times while writing! This was fun to write! xD_

_Ahem...hope ya'll liked it! :3_


End file.
